


Beg

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Bets & Wagers, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve makes a bet that Tony can't make him beg for his cock. Tony has a plan to prove Steve wrong----Kinktober Prompt 16 - Fucking Machine
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Beg

Steve moaned shamelessly as Tony continuously stabbed two fingers in and out of hiss ass, hitting his prostate each time. Lube was leaking out of Steve’s ass in obscene squelching sounds as Tony worked a third and then a fourth finger inside. The more he was stretched open the more Steve wanted inside of him. No one could ever argue that Tony wasn’t good with his hands. He knew exactly how to use each and every finger to get just the reaction that he was looking for and right now what he was looking for was for Steve to be as desperate and needy as possible.

“Tony,” Steve moaned, his ass clenching down around the fingers, trying to draw them in deeper and fill him the way he wanted to be filled.

“You want to come Steve?” Tony asked with a devious smile. “Are you close? Just need a little more?”

“Yeesss,” hissed Steve as he tried to tilt his hips just enough to get the pressure that he needed.

In response, Tony pulled his fingers completely out of Steve’s ass leaving it gaping as it tried clenching around nothing and chuckled at the whine he got in turn. “You know what you need to do then. Beg me Steve. Beg for my cock in your ass because that’s the only way that you get to come today.”

Steve whined again but grit his teeth against saying anything. That was how he had gotten himself in this position in the first place. Running his mouth and challenging Tony that there was nothing that he could ever be made to do if he set his mind to it. Tony had challenged that he could make Steve beg for his cock no matter how much Steve tried to mind over matter his way out of it. Now Steve was tied down over one of Tony’s work benches getting his ass fingered to within an inch of his life with a ring around his cock and balls preventing any hint of orgasm and it was all he could do not to beg for Tony to fuck him so that he could finally get off.

“No? Not ready to beg yet for what you obviously really, really want? Okay then,” Tony said with a nonchalant air. “I have work that I need to do. I’ll just leave you here to think about how much you want my cock in you. All you have to do is beg me for it and you’ll get it.”

Steve wondered how being forced to lay there without Tony touching him was going to make him beg for the genius’s cock. It was the stimulation that Tony had been giving him that had been pushing him closer to the edge. Without it Steve was sure that he would calm down soon enough and would easily win the challenge.

What he hadn’t counted on however was Tony’s ability to think outside of the box. While Tony moved away momentarily, he didn’t go very far. It was only far enough to pull out the new machine that he had hand crafted for just this particular activity. Lining it up with the stretched entrance of Steve’s ass, Steve wriggled as he felt the rubber tickle his hole. It was as Tony slid it in a few inches that it occurred to Steve that it was a rather realistic dildo that was invading his ass instead of his boyfriend.

“Tony?” Steve questioned, wiggling as much as his bounds would let him to get a feel of just how big the toy was.

“Don’t worry,” Tony reassured as he placed a kiss on one globe of America’s ass. “I’ve got the remote control and I promise to start it out nice and slow. Wouldn’t want your ass too tired out by the time I get to take it now would we?”

With that Tony clicked on the remote and the fucking machine whirled to life, thrusting the dildo slowly into and then back out of Steve’s ass. Tony waited there a minute both to take in the spectacular view and to make sure that Steve was okay with everything that was happening. When Steve did nothing but pant and clench down on the toy the same way he had been with Tony’s fingers the genius felt comfortable stepping away to the table right next to where Steve was tied down and picking up the circuit board that he had been working on earlier that day.

Steve’s moaning gradually picked back up to where it was when Tony had been fingering him. It got even louder when Tony turned up the dial on the remote and the fucking machine responded by picking up its pace.

Over and over again the machine hit his prostate dead on with the kind of precision that only came from Tony’s technology. It never missed. Never struck too hard or too soft. It filled and stretched him just the way that Steve absolutely loved. It was sheer torture of the best kind and it was slowly driving the super soldier insane. How on earth was he supposed to keep himself from begging for Tony’s cock when Tony made him want to come so badly and only gave him one option in order to do it?

Sweat covered Steve’s body as he trembled through the waves of pleasure that the machine was unfeelingly forcing on him. It was so, so good but it wasn’t enough. The constant attention to that bundle of nerves inside of him was keeping him dancing right on the edge but the ring was preventing him from falling over. In Steve’s mind he could see the serum giving his cock the strength to burst through the metal of the ring to allow him his release but that was merely a fantasy. The ring held firm and held back his orgasm to just beyond his reach.

Looking up to where Tony was calmly working away, Steve met the soft brown gaze just as Tony picked up the remote again. Shaking his head did nothing to deter the other man from turning the machine up another notch causing Steve to positively wail out as the dildo pounded in and out of his ass in a blur. Every second with the machine seemed to stretch an eternity for Steve as his world centered in on the way his ass was being nailed so perfectly and his unbearable need to come.

The abundance of lube that Tony had used in prepping him was making a huge mess everywhere. Each time the dildo thrust in it pushed the lube in deeper but each time it pulled out it pulled some lube with it that was now slicking down Steve’s thighs. There was no doubt in Steve’s mind that Tony had planned this out with the full intention of using the fucking machine on Steve and had deliberately used so much lube in order to make a mess of his lover. Tony had always loved fucking wet and messy and he was certainly going to get his way today.

Steve’s hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to grab hold of the last reserves of strength and force himself through the absolutely agonizing pleasure that he was experiencing. If he could either push it all away or come despite the ring then he wouldn’t have to beg Tony for his cock. He wouldn’t have to admit that there was something that he couldn’t do even when he put his mind to it. He wouldn’t be able to take it if Tony turned the machine up again which was what Steve was sure was about to happen as Tony reached once more for the remote control.

“Please!” Steve shouted before Tony could touch the remote. “Please Tony give me your cock. I need it. Please. I can’t take it anymore. I give. I’m begging.”

Tony smirked in triumph and slowly turned the fucking machine off so it wouldn’t be too much of a shock on Steve’s worn out body.

“Well since your asked so nice I suppose I could give you my cock,” Tony said as he pulled the dildo out of Steve’s ass and lined up his own cock in record time. Just as he pushed in he added, “Though you never did ask for the ring to come off. I guess it’s just my cock that you need after all.”

Steve let out another wail of pained pleasure as Tony’s cock struck his prostate just as unerringly as the fucking machine had.


End file.
